Revolution Pretty Cure!
by Nomadicwave
Summary: 'Explode with Thoughts! Revolutionize the World' - Evil Memes have appeared all around Utagamine City! Can the Precure save the city from chaos?
1. Episode 1 - Cure Harmony Is Born!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pretty Cure_ or _Precure_.

* * *

Last updated: 23 July, 2020

Pending updates:

\- Harmony's finisher

\- Next-episode preview

Author's notes:

No, this series is not dead; though I figure I should be writing more, now that half the world's under lockdown.

By the way, I'm very impressed with Healin' Good. I hope Toei doesn't cut down episodes or change the plot midway, because I'd love to see what the writing crew has originally planned for us this year.

Wear a mask, practise good hygiene, and stay safe, little girls! *wink*

* * *

Grey clouds had been looming over Utagamine City for the past few days. Last night began a rain that lasted into the day.

A 13-year-old dashed through the neighbourhood streets, a pink umbrella in hand and a navy school bag tugged to her chest. Strapped to the bag and flopping in the wind was a handmade _omamori_ amulet that said her name: _Ren_. She skipped over some puddles (although landing on the last), her thick brunette plait and peach ribbon bouncing to the beat.

She crossed a bridge connecting the suburbs and the city. Beneath, the canal surged with unusual vigour, the current washing over the meadows where little kids would play.

Two-storey houses faded into the rain and skyscrapers came into sight. Digital billboards hung on building walls, and obscure colours swam on their screens. Incoherent noises of advertisements and cars honking resounded in the distant downtown, and at the centre of it all, the headquarters of Colosseus Technologies towered over the city, its walls and windows giving off a blue, electric glow that bled through the haze.

They were not the only things glowing in the rain.

A pair of beady black eyes glinted drearily as they stared beyond the tallest buildings, beyond the overcast skies, somewhere further beyond. Those eyes belonged to a snowy fluffy animal that perched atop a lamp-post, its bushy tail dangling off like an old wizard's beard.

It sat there unnoticed by passersby. Sure—they carried open umbrellas and stared at their phones; but suppose they did lift their heads, and still, they would not have seen it. In fact, even raindrops refused to acknowledge its existence, as they fell cleanly through its pointy ears and whiskered snout.

And so, it was no surprise that the creature and Ren missed each other as they crossed paths. The 13-year-old slowed her steps in front of a nearby subway entrance, closing her umbrella. She took a moment to turn and watch the downpour. She sighed, and scuttled down the stairs.

Soon after, the white animal decided it must carry on with its quest. It brought its gaze back to the earth, hopped down, and disappeared within a sea of umbrellas.

* * *

Revolution! Pretty Cure

Episode 1

Creating My Ideal World! Cure Harmony Is Born!

* * *

The tunnels reeked of rainwater. Digital ad panels shimmered dully on the grey concrete walls, drawing the attention of people who weren't already drawn to their phones. Ren tugged her chin in her bag and blended in.

The subways converged at the bustling Utagamine Underground. Her school was near an exit the other side of the station, meaning although she didn't have to take the train, she must still wade through the rush hour crowd, made twice as large by the terrible weather. Immediately she regretted not setting off as early as her _onee-chan_ did.

She submerged into the crowd, and it swept her deep into the station.

The white creature, meanwhile, had an easier time wriggling through the crowd, thanks to its size. It found itself some personal space on a ticket machine, where it scrutinized the people. Soon, an upset crowd caught its attention.

As people pushed one another and fought to board the platform escalators, nobody noticed amongst them, a glow—a glow murky and magenta, like a melting lipstick; a glow expanding in the hands of a woman in black dress and white blazer, as she shouted some sort of magic spell.

At that, an otherworldly energy coursed through the creature's body from forehead to tail, leaving behind a lengthy crimson stripe. The creature hunched cautiously at once—that woman knew about the _Innerverse_. And if she could perceive that alternate world, no doubt she could see the creature too.

The magenta glow soon became shrouded by a dark tornado that swirled at her feet. Black feathers began to fall from nowhere, and at the centre of the storm, a pair of feral magenta eyes shot open…

* * *

Ren thought she'd heard a woman's cry, but with the sounds of chatter, ads, and train announcements pouring down on her, she couldn't be so sure.

She squeezed through the crowd, manoeuvring her wet umbrella so it didn't touch anyone. And yet her thoughtfulness was not repaid: some man's backpack smacked her as he turned; some other woman texted and texted, unaware of her umbrella that poked the girl's calves and smeared her skirt with dirt-water. Ren whimpered, although she knew these people meant no harm. As she cuddled her bag reassuringly, she walked straight into a tall man. His phone dropped onto the damp floor.

While he bent to pick it up, the girl dipped and dipped in apology. She freed a hand to fetch her handkerchief, but when she saw the man towering over her, a cold anger in his eyes, she flinched and avoided them. Her handkerchief was crumpled and shoved to the bottom of her pocket. Fear took over, and soon the surrounding noise was completely masked by the thumping of her heart.

Meanwhile, quarrels broke out across the station. People were shoving one another, perhaps fed up with the wait or simply to retaliate. The negative emotion rippled through the crowd like an inkblot in water, reaching even Ren. Her throat ran dry and her mouth tasted of poison. Her head was overflowed with jumbled noises—of confusion, of her heartbeat, and of a peculiar little song:

_Rejoice! My lowly peasants,_

_Grand wisdom I bestow!_

_The weak ones flee and cower;_

True heroes boldly strike!

'_Tis __f__ate__ of __all __the mortal_

—_To crush, or to be crushed._

Where did it come from? … But what did it matter? It spoke her heart. Why should she submit when it didn't matter how many times she'd said _sorry, sorry, sorry_? What had she done to deserve the rage? On the other hand what had _they_ done to deserve her kindness? Those people… _those, __those__—!_

She suppressed—just barely—the dark emotion rampant in her head. What saved the shred of mental clarity from slipping away was a distant memory: of a wrinkled hand, stroking her cheek; of a tender voice of a woman, saying—

_Do you remember, __sweet grandchild__? __The__ spell to calm the torrent, __quench__ the __fire__…_

Ren lowered her bag to face the man. She drew a deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut, and exclaimed:

'**I love you—!'**

* * *

The world had become bizarrely quiet. Ren felt her cheeks burning, not from anger, but from shame. What degenerate words she'd just blurted! How would the people judge her? Slowly she opened her eyes—

—only to find herself standing alone in the station.

The ticket machines and information panels remained, but their screens had gone black. While the heavy crowd had vanished, she did see instead a multitude of white sparks roaming the station, like puffy seeds of dandelion on an early summer's field. When she tried to touch one though, it glared magenta and jolted violently like a ricocheting pinball. Once her finger withdrew, the magenta faded. The spark reverted to white as it drifted past her ear lazily.

Ren's eyes trailed along until she saw a creature of snow-white fur, sitting upright on a turnstile bar and watching her. Ren approached, rolled her fingers to form a paw, and said—

'Nyaa.'

'Legendary Champion,' said the creature, her voice surprisingly squeaky and cartoonish, a stark contrast to her somewhat antique diction.

Ren yelped. 'A talking… cat? Ehh? Ehhhh?!'

The creature leapt off the bars, which went loose and spun briefly. Ren too gave a nudge, but they didn't budge.

'Is this a dream?' Ren asked, wondering if she'd passed out from embarrassment.

'Quite the contrary. You have never been more awake in your life.' She circled around Ren. The crimson stripe on her back stood out like ketchup stain on her uniform shirt.

'What's your name?' said Ren.

'I have been given many names,' said the creature, 'and yet, now I have none.'

'That's… deep,' Ren said. 'Can I name you, say… _Null_?'

'Call me as you wish, dear Champion,' said Null, stooping courteously.

'Um, about that "Champion" thing though,' said the girl, 'I've no idea what you mean. I'm just Ren. Toyoteru Ren.' She crouched, extending a hand. 'Nice to—'

Suddenly the ground shook and Ren fell on her rear.

Null's body went stiff. 'The beast draws near.'

'B-beast? What beast?'

'A _Meme_,' said Null. 'A beast with a bewitching tune. Surely you have heard it already?'

'Now that you mention…' Ren recalled.

She shuddered. The Meme's tune had wormed into her ears despite the noise. It peeped inside her heart like thievish eyes beneath a bedroom door. It rang like a false friend's whisper, inciting her worst of thoughts. If not for her grandmother's spell…

'When your _Spirit of __the__ Word_' —Null gestured at the wandering sparks—'loses its colour, then you too lose your mind.'

'You mean these—they're _us_? But I saw one turn magenta just now!'

'And if they become fully magenta…' Null said gravely.

'We can't let that happen!' Ren exclaimed. 'Someone has to stop the Meme!'

'Well said! In that case,' —Null's eyes twinkled— 'I hereby declare you, Toyoteru Ren, as a rightful heir to the Goddess, and candidate of the _Royal__ Trial_!'

Ren blinked. 'Ehh? Ehhhh?! No, wait—'

'Now, now, now,' said Null, pacing left and right merrily, 'first you must learn to battle as a Legendary Champion, or some prefer the name—_Pretty Cure_!'

Ren was about to protest when the ground quaked, more strongly this time. The glass screens rattled like they would give in any time, much like Ren's quivering legs.

'N-Null, I'm nobody! I'm no Legend—'

Null patted her.

'You are no ordinary child, Ren. Very few have crossed into the Innerverse.'

'I don't understand how I—Look, I don't want any more trouble—'

'Let me show you something,' said Null. She scaled a turnstile and sprang towards Ren, who reflexively caught her to her chest. Null spread her paws above and said, 'Look.'

A spark surfaced from Ren's chest, and unlike the other sparks, which blinked magenta, hers flared a red as vibrant as the fairest Christmas flower. She held Null with one hand and kindled the spark with the other. It warmed her like a fire in a winter night.

'Is this my…?'

'The other Spirits have changed colour,' said Null, 'but not yours. Your Spirit stayed true to your colour, for you have a strong desire—a desire to question, to change the world!'

Null touched Ren, feeling inside a firmly beating heart.

'Become a PreCure, Ren, and create your ideal world!'

There was another earthquake, and all the other Spirits flickered magenta like faulty light bulbs. Then down the platforms came one, two, three thuds as though a lorry had ploughed into the station and knocked down some walls. The fourth thud tore through the floor in the paid area and blast Ren off her feet.

She lay on her back, coughing from the dust. Then she felt Null stirring in her arms and said, 'Null! Are you al—'

Ren was forced to shield her eyes from a strong gust up ahead. A dark tornado ascended from the hole in the floor, and vaguely Ren made out the shape of a person standing inside. She implored a no longer dazed Null to hide behind the ticket machines just before the wind dispersed, revealing a woman in pitch-black dress and feathered mask. She reminded Ren of a fairytale evil queen. It didn't help that she'd just blown a hole in her grand entrance.

'Well, well, what do we have here?' said the queen, smiling at the girl.

Ren squealed, her body running cold.

_C__areful, __Ren,_ said Null directly to her head. Ren saw a pair of pointy white ears poking out behind a ticket machine and felt a slight relief.

Then her heart jumped when once again the ground thundered, and a gigantic shadow shot out from the hole, landing behind the turnstiles with a thud. Ren turned and found herself staring at a bull head with magenta eyes—in front of her stood a Herculean beast four times her size, wearing black suit and dotted tie. Ren squirmed away and watched two turnstiles crumple like empty juice boxes as the monstrosity pursued. She shrank behind her bag despite knowing how pointless it was.

The woman approached Ren, casually walking past the monster.

'My, my,' she said. 'How did you find here, young miss?'

'I-I pass here on my way to school—'

'—You know very well that's not what I meant.' She turned to examine the red Spirit. 'Interesting thing you have there…'

_Quick__! __s_aid Null. _B__ecome a Pre__C__ure__, __now__!_

_Alright, __I'll try__! __H__ow?_

_Summon the Sound Contender by calling __out __its name__, a__nd it shall answer__._

The girl glanced at the evil queen, at the monster, and then at her own knees.

'_Sound…!_' she hissed. '_Contenderrr…!_'

Nothing happened, except now a chilling, deathly gaze fell upon her.

_Null…?!_

_Louder, Ren, louder!_

So Ren shrieked desperately:

'**Souncontenda!'**

Nothing happened still.

Tears escaped from the corners of her eyes.

_It didn't answer my call! __I told you __Null,__ I'm not __some_ _kind of __Champion!_

But it was too late to regret. Now the evil queen was fully alert and her glare pierced through Ren like a spear of ice.

'Capture her,' she ordered the Meme.

The hulking hand that reached to grab could hold six Rens at once, but it missed by a mere inch when she dove away, though landing clumsily on all fours. She scrambled to her feet, clutching her bag dearly and ran as fast as she could, her Spirit reeling along closely. But behind them the monster smashed at the floor and it threw her off balance, and she was on her back once more, inching away fruitlessly as two enormous feet stomped closer.

'Sound Contender!' she cried.

_Thump_. _Thump_.

'Sound Contender!' she cried again.

_Thump_. _Thump_.

As the monster's hand shadowed upon her, she had no other choice but to try one last time. It was now or never. She curled her palms and formed a cone around her lips. She filled her chest with as much air as she could, and forced it out in the loudest scream ever, that said:

_'**Sound Contender**__**rr**__**—!'**_

She didn't know if the monster ever got her, because all she saw was a blinding light and the silhouette of a pistol.

* * *

Ren was bathed in warm light.

The first thing she sensed was a great weight in her hand—the Sound Contender, oversized and as heavy as a dictionary. It was nothing like any gun in the films. This one seemed to be a cross between a pistol and a speaking trumpet, and looked like it came out of a history museum. The barrel was silver, engraved, majestic. The wooden grip and fore-end displayed fortitude and maturity. The loop around the trigger had a dangerous-looking spur protruding underneath; and above the trigger, there were glass windows on either sides of the frame, revealing an empty slot inside.

_Use__ this!_ came Null's voice. And Ren's Spirit drew close and sparkled into a red gemstone swivelling like a coin.

Instantly she understood. She held her pistol by the barrel and the grip and _snap!_ —But it didn't open up. She fiddled with the spur and finally exposed the slot, while the barrel hung at the hinge like a broken twig. ('Oh no, did I just break it?') Her gem slid into place with a satisfying click. She locked it inside with a stylish flick and a cocky grin.

It took Ren both thumbs to lower the hammer, and when she did, the artefact was set in motion—her red gemstone glared through the glasses and a mystical force throbbed in her grip. It was power. It could harm lives. It could reshape the world.

'Am I worthy of this power?' said Ren, the pistol trembling in her hand.

'You are about to prove it,' said Null.

And so the girl raised the Sound Contender to the sky, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

_Ribbons red and pink and white exploded from the gun;_

_They twist'd and twirled across the skies, becoming butterflies._

_Suddenly she found herself clothed in a dress of light._

_The ribbons swooshed below her feet and swept her high up high!_

_'Course then she began to drop, but she was not afraid._

_And as she fell her plait undid; her hair grew long and blonde._

_Twining at her forehead were two lovely puffy braids;_

_They formed a crown around her head, a ponytail as well._

_Round her torso ribbons wrapped; a peachy pink top popped._

_Beneath, the ribbons burst and weaved — a petticoat and skirt._

_Then they spun a pair of gloves and high-heels pink and white._

_A long one tangled up her thigh, but only on right side._

_Touching ground, she swiftly pressed her waving pink dress down._

_She tied a ribbon round her waist — 'twas where her pistol stayed._

_Her fingers brushed against a strand of hair at one o'clock;_

_And up it sprang and slowly dyed a cherry-blossom pink._

_A pink bow fluttered to her hand; she held it to her chest._

_As it attached, she felt inside a bravery ignite._

_**'The gentle love that saves the world!'** she said with certainty._

_She did a twirl, declared her name, as—**'Cure Harmony!'**_

* * *

The warm light melted away, bringing Cure Harmony back at the cold Underground.

Just as Harmony transformed, the Meme had pulled away in surprise. Now they stood off each other, Harmony with fists at the ready, and the monster in a charging stance. The Spirits floated aside cooperatively, at times flashing magenta as if to warn of an impending battle.

The evil queen stepped in, though maintaining distance.

'Pretty Cure,' she snarled. 'I should have known.'

'Cure Harmony,' —she bowed— 'at your service.'

The queen raised an eyebrow. 'Commendable etiquette, unlike the _barbarians_ who plague our city. But where are my manners? I'm Nightingale,' she said, returning a bow.

'Nightingale-san,' said Harmony. 'Please don't call them that. I'm sure they're nice people.'

She was met with a cold chuckle.

'Believe as you will, young miss. Now, I don't suppose you're here just to say hello?'

Harmony's gaze sharpened. 'I'm here to stop your Meme.'

'I'm afraid you're not,' said Nightingale, pushing up her feathered mask like a pair of glasses. 'Let us make a deal. We shall end this conversation and you shall see yourself out, during which your safety is guaranteed.'

'And if I refuse?'

'My minion shall see that you are… removed, by all means necessary.'

The Meme hammered the floor and let out a roar that shattered glass screens. Harmony's feet were rocked, but not her heart. She had no more baggage to hide behind.

She stepped up. 'It'd have to try!'

Nightingale shook her head slowly. 'That is most unfortunate. I've expected better judgment from you,' she said, turning to leave. 'Cure Harmony, it's been a pleasure meeting you.'

When the monster charged towards Harmony she hardened her stance and blocked, sliding back only slightly before shoving it back with relative ease.

'Impressive…' muttered Harmony, marvelling at her arms.

Not only that: she felt literally taller, faster, stronger—all attributes magically pushed to peak levels, perhaps even beyond human capacity. She also felt older, but in a good way, like she had what it took to bear the weight of the world.

_Harmony, __focus on the fight__!_

_Null! … __T__hank __you for believing in me__._

Harmony blocked a few more punches before throwing her own—

—which bounced off harmlessly.

'Wha—!'

'**My turn****.****'**

It was like noise from an untuned radio, low and distorted. Harmony was caught by surprise and overlooked a punch that sent her flying fifty feet away and slamming against a ticket machine, tearing it from the floor. She lay in the debris—hurt, but breathing.

'Harmony! Are you alright?'

Null, now sporting two red stripes on her back, emerged from her hiding spot and hurried next to Harmony.

'I'll live.' The PreCure stumbled to her feet. 'But how can I hurt it? And did that thing just talk?'

'Words have great power,' explained Null. 'Fight with your words!'

An explosive noise in front caught Harmony's attention. The Meme had charged again, unleashing another barrage of punches at her, who defended just in time.

_Can't you be less philosophical at times like this?_ Harmony thought to Null.

'**You want a fight, I give you a fight!****'**

_Am I supposed to __recite__ a spell or…_

'**You'll think twice before hitting me, you little****—!****'**

Harmony knocked the Meme's fists away.

'What is _wrong_ with you?' she said. 'I'm trying to focus here!'

'**It's always about **_**you**_**!** **You selfish people never listen!****'**

'I never listen?' she said, baffled. 'You attacked me first!'

She punched back, and this time she could tell it struck. The monster grunted, a hand on its chest, eyes burning with vengeance.

'**Yo****u** **love ****shov****ing** **people, don't you****!'**

'What? No! Look, we don't have to—'

'**Everyone keeps pushing me around!'**

Fists lunged. Harmony blocked in time, but she felt its scorn and anguish seeping through her guard.

'**If you think you can bully me however you want, you're wrong!****'**

Harmony defended against another blow.

'**I ****won't hold back**** any more!****'**

Another—

'**I'll hurt you back!'**

Another—

'**It's only fair… An eye for an eye!'**

The fists lifted for a second and smashed down the next, and the whole station shook as though it would completely crumble down. A cloud of dust gushed out from where the fighters stood, obstructing Null's sight.

_Harmony! Harmony!_

Through the dust, now Null could see the monster's fists—stopped midair, caught by Harmony! She tossed them aside with a grunt, staggering the beast.

'You need to cool—'

A punch she threw!

'—your head—'

The cheek she struck! Her fist turned gold and—

'—DOWN!'

She sent the monster shooting across the station and back at the turnstiles, crashing into them and an overhead screen too. Harmony approached, a thin golden barrier around her body like a second skin. The Meme struggled to its feet, shoving off the broken screen and curling its fists. Harmony, on the other hand, relaxed hers.

'Listen,' she said, 'What happened to you back in the real world… I think it was a misunderstanding.'

'"**Misunderstanding"? Does _this_ look like a misunderstanding?!'**

The Meme rammed an elbow—which Harmony caught.

'It might not look like it,' she said, 'but hear me out.'

Gently, she let the elbow go.

'The station's incredibly packed today,' she said, 'and people brought umbrellas too. I bumped into people and they bumped into me. I'm sure they didn't mean it. _I_ didn't.'

The Meme hesitated, but then it attacked.

'**It couldn't have been an accident! You don't know how they looked at me…! Annoyed ****and**** judgmental...'**

'It's the weather and the wait,' Harmony said, parrying. 'People got impatient. They weren't trying to hurt _you_—!'

Her countered with a side kick, knocking back the Meme. It gritted its teeth.

'**Maybe not all,'** said the Meme, **'****b****ut some of them clearly were. I stepped on someone—by accident of course—and they stomped **_**back—!**_**'**

And it stomped on the floor breaking the girl's footing. A straight punch followed and struck; her golden barrier flickered.

'Like I said, they were grumpy and impatient—!' said Harmony, but then her gaze fell. '—But that doesn't justify hurting you.'

'**That's right****, ****PreCure,'** said the Meme haughtily. **'****I have every right to ****get back at whoever's done me wrong****, ****and so do ****they****!'** It opened its massive arms, causing the Spirits around to shimmer magenta.

'That's not true… There's another way…!'

'**There is,'** —the Meme pulled back a fist— '**no other way.'**

Then Harmony withdrew suddenly, and bent over.

'I'm sorry!'

The Meme's punch pulled to a halt. Harmony faced the Meme with a hearty grin. She lay open her palm, her golden barrier receding and dissolving like powder snow at the first ray of dawn.

'If I apologize,' she said, 'Will you forgive me, and forgive them?'

After a moment of reflective silence, the giant took her hand. **'I'm sorry ****too****,'** he said.

'If only you could stop yelling everything out,' laughed Harmony.

'**There's one more thing,'** the giant said sadly. **'****I know you're fair, ****Champion,** **b****ut are **_**they**_**? ****Will they take advantage of me if I apologize?****'**

'They won't,' Harmony assured. 'Because just like you and I, everyone is capable of kindness.'

Null caught up next to Harmony.

'Well done, Champion,' said Null. 'But now you must finish the fight.'

Harmony nodded and turned to the Meme. 'I'm going to make your anger go away,' she said quietly.

'**Thank you****.'**

She fixed his tie and dusted off his suit.

'Your willingness to forgive…' she whispered, 'I love that about you.'

She stepped back, and drew her Sound Contender.

* * *

With both hands, Harmony brought the red gem upon her lips. It blazed like the sun. Gently, she steered her aim at the Meme.

'_**Sound! The Verse of kindness!'**_

Pink light gathered at the cone; it was warm, and its warmth reached the Meme.

'_**Precure! Harmonic Purification!'**_

From the pink light spouted pink and white ribbons that wrapped into a pair of motherly arms. They reached out and embraced the Meme, their touch soft and loving.

'_**Argument… Refuted!'**_

The Meme dissolved into many tiny particles, and the remaining ribbons curled together and popped into a thousand confetti.

* * *

'Attention: This train does not stop…'

Nightingale stood on the station platform, observing the surrounding Spirits of the Word. Her magenta had faded away, taken over by a warm red. That warmth did not reach her.

When the train left, so did Nightingale, leaving behind dark feathers and a bitter wind.

* * *

'I'm very sorry!'

Ren leaned forward. The man was rubbing the smudges off his mobile with his trousers.

'It's alright.' He sighed. 'I guess I should've been more careful too. Sorry.'

The girl smiled apologetically. Then she remembered and offered her handkerchief. 'If you don't mind, please clean your mobile with this!'

'It's fine, really.' The man grinned. Then he scratched his temple, looking embarrassed. 'By the way…'

'Mmm?'

'I hate to lecture you like this, but young ones like you,' he said, 'shouldn't be going around declaring your love to complete strangers. Some people—'

Ren lifted her bag to cover her reddening face.

'P-please forget what I've saiiid—!'

After that, Ren made her way through the crowd and ran to school. Null, whose back had no more stripes, tagged along happily, celebrating her new recruit's first victory. The rain that poured over the city had stopped, and Utagamine City saw its first light in a long, long time.

* * *

[Please read again! *wink*]


	2. Episode 2 - The Unlovely Prefect!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pretty Cure_ or _Precure_.

* * *

Last updated: 14 May, 2020 (First revision w/ minor proofreading)

Pending updates:

\- Justice's finisher

\- Next-episode preview

* * *

Ren's thick plait swayed left and right between her shoulder blades.

'Cho-cho-cho-cho-chocolate!'

She swung her whisk like a magic wand, casting a bolt of chocolate at Null. It fell through harmlessly and went _splat_ onto the kitchen counter.

Null shook her head. 'Is this the appropriate behaviour for a Legendary Champion, Ren?'

'Cut me some slack,' said Ren, dipping a finger into the huge bowl of mixture and then between her lips. 'It's Valentine's Day!'

'Who are you making chocolate for?'

'My teachers and classmates!' She dipped some more. 'Class 1-B is like my family.'

'Do you love them all?'

'Of course I—' Ren lay the whisk in the bowl. 'Actually, there's a girl who leaves immediately after class. Never really got to know her. Her name's, umm, Norizuki… Ritsuko?'

They learnt her actual name the next day at school, when Ren was caught late at the gate; she stood taller than Ren by a few inches, her neat ponytail tossing as she stuck an accusing finger at her face.

'I am Norizuki Ritsu the prefect,' she said. 'And I'm here to judge you.'

* * *

Revolution Pretty Cure!

Episode 2

Doki doki! The Love-filed Campus and Unlovely Prefect!

* * *

Utagamine Junior High School was a modest concrete building in the outer city area, away from major traffic. The greenery surrounding the school ensured that songs of the wildlife could be heard around campus in spring and summer. In winter however, with the trees bare and animals gone, the campus felt quiet and cold. While students still could dispel the cold with warm greetings in the locker area, latecomers like Ren lacked that privilege. At least she had Null today, latching (weightlessly) on her shoulders.

Ren had heard myths in primary school about the locker area on Valentine's Day. _Do lockers explode when overstuffed with love letter? Do people confess and k-k-kiss on spot?_

And missing all of that made her extra grouchy.

'Norizuki Ritsu…' grumbled Ren, putting on her indoor shoes. 'She could've been more gentle with me. We've been classmates for almost a year.'

'But you were indeed late. Had you not left the chocolate at home and—'

'Exactly! It was because of the chocolate—chocolate partly meant for _her_.'

'She did not leave it at _her_ home, did she?'

'Well, no, but still,' She shut the locker. 'She could've been more forgiving!'

Before they went to the first-year classrooms, Ren stopped by the tuck shop, a spacious alcove next to the bottom staircase. Null leapt onto the window sill and examined a display case about her height, with anpan and melonpan inside, resting under a yellow lamp.

A middle-aged lady with short curls was kneading a dough at a long table. Ren leaned through the window and called out, 'Himura oba-san, good morning!'

The lady widened her small eyes (which were still quite small). 'Ren-chan! Why are you still around? Did you oversleep again?'

'Not this time.' She held out a paper bag with her chin up. 'I've been making this!'

'May I?' Himura wiped her hands with her apron. Ren handed over the bag and bounded like a merry-go-round animal. The lady peered inside and saw around fifty tiny chocolate balls.

'There's almond inside,' Ren added, puffing her nose.

'A little chef you are.' Himura smiled and returned the bag. Ren hid her immodest grin behind the bag.

'Ehehe.'

'Now if you'll excuse me.' Himura adjusted her apron and went to the oven. 'Don't you have somewhere to go, Ren-chan?'

Ren peered over. 'What are you baking?'

The metal hinges growled as the oven opened. A sweet, warm scent of yeast gushed out and filled the girl's nostrils. Two trays of eight heart-shaped buns emerged in a haze, each one glowing gold. They joined several other trays of identical buns at the long table. Himura pinched something white from a bowl and sprinkled it over one of the buns. She presented the bun to Ren on a plate. It smelled of coconut. Himura then sliced it up, and the crust cracked and revealed a silky chocolate cream that flowed steadily onto the plate.

Ren stared at the plate and forgot about ever having had breakfast. What a waste to let the chocolate spill anywhere but between her lips! Her hand reached for the bun—

—and got smacked with a cardboard.

'Not so fast.' Himura raised an eyebrow, waving the board which wrote:

_LIMITED EDITION! SHOW T__HAT__ YOU CARE!_

_¥490 EACH_

'My stomach cares,' said Ren. 'May I have one?'

The lady shook her head, gobbling half the bun and tapping on the board where it said:

_Available during recess and lunch._

'Eh…' Ren's shoulders sank. 'But what if they're sold out by the time our class ends?'

The lady shrugged. 'Better luck next year.'

'Could I trade some of these' —the chocolate balls rattled in her paper bag— 'for one?' Ren thought about Norizuki Ritsu and smirked. 'I think I've made extra.'

The lady crossed her arms.

'Nope.'

'Could you reserve one for me then? Please?'

'Nope.'

'Not even for a loyal customer like me?'

'Not even for you, Ren-chan. Now, you really gotta go before the discipline counsellor sees us. See you later!'

Ren watched with envy as Himura finished the bun and returned to the table where a hundred more awaited, whereas for Ren, the only thing awaiting was an angry teacher. Ren withdrew from the tuck shop with longing and went upstairs.

'Everyone's so strict,' grumbled Ren. 'Even though it's the day of love.'

Halfway up Null leapt off.

'I should tell you,' said the creature, 'that I must leave for a moment.'

'Are you going to abandon me too to see your cat lover?'

'No. I must keep a lookout for Memes. See you later, Ren.'

And Ren was all alone, accompanied only by a faint aroma of chocolate and bread, and also a stirring stomach.

* * *

The first lesson was PE. When Ren reached the classroom, it was already empty. She put away her schoolbag and chocolate and got changed. She spotted a decorated paper bag, hidden under a chair; elsewhere, the corner of a pink envelope protruding from a schoolbag; two distinctly different packs of cookies on the same boy's desk; an opened gift box on a girl's desk, and inside a heart-shaped chocolate cracked in two. Ren imagined their untold stories and felt the mockery from the Ghost of Valentine Now.

Badminton shuttles were flying about in the gymnasium. Ren apologized to the teacher and later joined two other girls under a basketball frame.

'Can you believe it! Kitaura-kun from 1C's got like a small mountain of—Hey it's Ren-chan!' said a short-haired girl. She shot a shuttle high above the latecomer. 'Overslept again?'

'Morning to you too, Kaede-_chan_!' Ren hopped a little and smashed.

Kaede deflected it casually. '—staying up all night, thinking about your handsome prince…'

'Only in your head.' Ren passed the shuttle to a petite girl in short ponytail. 'Good morning, Shizuka-chan.'

'Kaede-chan's just projecting.'

'Big word. Ren-chan, can you solve Shizuka-sensei's riddle?'

'She means you're an idiot.'

'Hey!'

'By the way Ren-chan, you seem exceptionally energetic today. What happened?'

The shuttle swooped pass Ren and fell. _What should I share about?_ she thought as she bent over. Their last conversation involving an alternate dimension and a talking cat, went like this:

… _Ren-chan, __did you hurt your head__?_

_Ren-chan confusing dreams with reality… how cute!_

_Ugugu…!_

Or, she could rant about how Norizuki Ritsu ruined her day; but in the end, she settled on something more positive.

'I've made chocolate for everyone.' She served. 'Even for you, Kaede-chan.'

'… You're exceptionally cruel today too, Ren-chan.'

'But Ren-chan, are you going to give out the chocolate at recess?'

'Yeah, what about it?'

'Well, everybody's talking about buying some kind of chocolate bun at recess…'

'Ah, Himura oba-san's chocolate buns! I'm going to buy one too. They look super delicious.'

'Aren't they, like, super overpriced though? 490 yen?'

'So that's the price of love…'

Ren chuckled. 'Always the romantic, Shizuka-chan.'

'Hey, want me to keep your chocolate safe while you go get your buns?'

'Where? In your belly?' Ren turned to wrap her arms around the other girl. 'I'll trust Shizuka-chan instead.'

'R-Ren-chan, the shuttle!'

Ren tried to swing the racket with Shizuka in her arms, but they lost balance and fell on their backs.

'Please treat the lesson more seriously.'

That voice! A shadow cast upon the fallen Ren and Shizuka. They gazed up and saw a tall impassive girl staring down. Ren narrowed her eyes.

'Norizuki Ritsu.'

Funny that last night Ren wasn't even too aware of her existence, and yet today she seemed to appear everywhere. The prefect offered a hand and Shizuka took it. Ren stood herself.

'Are you two injured?' said the prefect, 'It's great that you've had fun, but you must follow the teacher's instructions.'

'Eh. Thank you, Norizuki-san,' said Shizuka. Ren simply grunted.

'You're welcome, Horinouchi-san.' She turned to the plaited girl. 'Toyoteru Ren.' And she returned to her badminton group.

Kaede looked at Ren. 'What's with the full name?'

Suddenly, the sound of whistle echoed through the gymnasium. Everyone gathered in front of the teacher, who started to talk about badminton techniques, her favourite athletes, and tennis serves somehow. But if there was any sport that Ren cared about now, it was the 200-metre sprint from Class 1B to the tuck shop.

* * *

When the bell rang, some people were still taking their time changing. But not Ren; she crumpled up her sportswear like an _onigiri_ and shoved them into the drawer and then bustled to the door. She made sure no prefect was around (Norizuki Ritsu was busy adjusting the length of her socks) and dashed down the corridor and two floors.

Obviously, she wasn't the only eager customer. A line had formed long before she'd reached the tuck shop, extending down the corridor towards the discipline counsellor's office four rooms away. Some prefects were already around, setting up belt barriers to keep the corridor clear.

Ren reached the end of the queue, panting.

'If only… I could run as quickly… as Cure Harmony…'

She tiptoed, but a few tall third-years blocked her sight. How many buns were left? Two rows of four buns, multiplied by… how many trays were there again?

While Ren stood anxiously twirling her plait, elsewhere, on the third floor, a second-year girl barged out of the classroom and sprinted towards the staircase.

'Hey! Don't run in the corridor!' somebody shouted.

But she ignored the voice as she scrambled down the stairs.

'Of all days, the class has to overrun _today_! Why?'

_I must get the chocolate bun… for senpai!_

_I can't afford to fail now!_

But now she heard another voice—a song—which she couldn't ignore, because it sang directly to her head, passing through even her conscious mind:

_There are students who come from Utagamine,_

_Whose morals and intellect are beyond repair._

_They line up like goats,_

_Handing over banknotes,_

_Wasting cash on some bread that smells like underwear._

While the last claim was debatable, the song did make her rethink about queueing. She had been taught to queue since she was a child because everybody said it was fair. Well, how was it fair when she had no control over the class overrunning? Or the inconvenient location of her classroom? The voice was right; people had been domestic animals for far too long, enslaved by backward systems taken for granted.

But that was about to change. If the system refused to do them justice—

'—All I have to do is to destroy it.'

* * *

Ren waited for what felt like thirty minutes (while it was only three). Kaede and Shizuka had come, keeping her company outside the line. They'd also brought along Ren's bag of handmade chocolate.

'It's your excuse to eat more than the others, isn't it Kaede-chan,' said Ren, eating two herself.

'No!' said Kaede, munching one, 'It was actually Shizuka-chan's idea. She thought you'd be drooling all over the floor while you waited.'

'Those were not my words!' Shizuka took one too.

'Shizuka-chan~𝅘𝅥𝅮' Ren beamed, holding her friend's hands.

Kaede sighed. 'Ah… Such unfair treatment.'

Suddenly they heard a girl shout at the front. They observed.

'_That's unfair!_' cried a first-year girl, 'You can't jump the queue!'

'It's not queue-jumping if my friend reserved a place for me,' said an older girl, nudging said friend. '_Nee_~'

'But that's…!'

'How about this,' said the older girl impatiently, 'I'll get out of your beloved queue alright. And then my friend is going to buy two buns.'

'It's the same!' The girl looked at the prefects for help, who looked away instead, convinced by the argument.

The older girl glared upon the first-year. 'If you're so unhappy then get a friend, or get out. You're making a fuss.'

Indeed, many students were staring at their direction. Ren overheard a boy behind saying 'That was genius!' and a girl scanning the front queue, probably looking for a friend.

Ren recognized the situation. It resembled the incident at the Utagamine Underground.

'I need to stop it…!'

She cried, '_Sound Contender!_'

Everybody stared at her.

'Uhh…' said Kaede.

'Ren-chan?' said Shizuka.

Ren hid behind paper bag. 'That was nothing! Pardon me!'

_Why couldn't I transform?!_

'Ren!' Null arrived running, a clear red stripe on her back. 'I shall summon your Harmony Stone!'

And instantly everyone but Ren and Null vanished. The corridor was instead populated with Spirits flickering between white and yellow, some faster and some slower. Ren imagined the one flickering slower than the others belonged to the arguing first-year.

'She cannot resist much longer,' said Null regretfully. 'The Meme's corruption spreads. If all her surrounding Spirits turn, so shall hers. 'Tis a matter of time.'

Ren turned to see two sparks floating next to her, where Kaede and Shizuka had stood. Kaede's was like vanilla—a thick yellow swirling in white; Shizuka's was like the pages of a mildly-read book—wearing down into a faint yellow. Only Ren's burned a true red, and sparkled into a gem.

Determined to protect her friends and schoolmates, the girl formed a cone around her lips.

'_**Sound Contender!'**_

She grabbed the pistol, feeling its firm weight in her small hand. She inserted her gem, pulled the hammer, and aimed at the sky.

* * *

_Ribbons red and pink and white exploded from the gun;_

_They twist'd and twirled across the skies, becoming butterflies._

_Suddenly she found herself clothed in a dress of light._

_The ribbons swooshed below her feet and swept her high up high!_

_'Course then she began to drop, but she was not afraid._

_And as she fell her plait undid; her hair grew long and blonde._

_Twining at her forehead were two lovely puffy braids;_

_They formed a crown around her head, a ponytail as well._

_Round her torso ribbons wrapped; a peachy pink top popped._

_Beneath, the ribbons burst and weaved — a petticoat and skirt._

_Then they spun a pair of gloves and high-heels pink and white._

_A long one tangled up her thigh, but only on right side._

_Touching ground, she swiftly pressed her waving pink dress down._

_She tied a ribbon round her waist — 'twas where her pistol stayed._

_Her fingers brushed against a strand of hair at one o'clock;_

_And up it sprang and slowly dyed a cherry-blossom pink._

_A pink bow fluttered to her hand; she held it to her chest._

_As it attached, she felt inside a bravery ignite._

_**'The gentle love that saves the world!'** she said with certainty._

_She did a twirl, declared her name, as — **'Cure Harmony!'**_

* * *

The corridor was spacious without the queueing students and belt barriers. The wandering Spirits also hovered aside, allowing Harmony see what was originally absent:

Next to the tuck shop was a hooded bandit, a head taller than Harmony. His leather armour seemed light but tough, and his eyes gleamed under a black cowl and feathered mask. He was leaning, boot on wall, chewing on a—

'You stole a bun!' cried Harmony, 'How could you!'

'A new face…? Whatever,' he said. 'I'm free to do whatever I want here. It's not like the Himura woman's gonna lose anything in the real world.'

Harmony sent Null hiding as she approached the bandit.

'I'm Cure Harmony,' she said, 'Who are you, and why are you doing this?'

'My name doesn't matter. But if you insist—it's Robin.'

_Wow, he's annoying._

'You queue up like obedient little pigs. For this?'

He tossed his half-eaten bun onto the floor, and it rolled to Harmony's feet. Just as she was about to lament, she saw that the inside of his bun was stale chocolate, not unlike the mass-produced anpan in the convenience shop. That couldn't have been Himura oba-san's bun!

'You've never tried the real thing, have you, Robin-san?'

'Huh?'

'Himura oba-san's cooking deserves the wait! Ask anyone in the queue and they'll tell you!'

'Who cares when I have these?' Robin snapped his fingers, and two new packs of chocolate buns fell from nowhere into his hand.

'You can enjoy yours however you want,' said Harmony, 'But you shouldn't stop people from enjoying theirs! I'm going to defeat your Meme!'

'Meme? Oh, you mean this guy.'

The tuck shop wall blew apart and out emerged a giant, hefty beast that almost filled the corridor. Its trunk, made of barrier belt, seized the (false) chocolate buns that fell all over the floor one by one and lobbed them into its mouth greedily.

Behind the Meme, Robin yelled, 'Don't mind me. I'll sit back and watch… even though all I can see is my buddy's butt.'

Harmony raised her fists, a thin light wrapping over her skin.

'Tell me,' she told the Meme, 'What do you have against queueing?'

'**Queueing is ****unf****air!'** it said in a female's voice.

The belt barrier lunged at Harmony, who avoided and closed the distance.

'It's fair,' she said, throwing a punch, 'because those who come first should be served first!'

Her fist crashed into the Meme's head. Wailing, it unleashed a flurry of whipping, tearing apart lights, ceiling fans, windows, notice boards. Harmony bounded back; no way she could approach without getting hit.

'**Your system is flawed!'**

The belt thrust at Harmony. She parried.

'How so? People queue all the time.'

'**What if you don't have time to queue?'**

Harmony parried and closed in.

'If you really want something, you'll make _time_!' A solid hit on the Meme.

'**What if you ha****ve to run a teacher's errand?'**

'That's…'

The belt lashed and stung her arm. Her barrier of light flickered.

'**What if you****r class ends late and recess is already half-over?'**

The PreCure flinched from another hit.

'**What if your classroom is on the highest floor and furthest away from the tuck shop?'**

Harmony shrieked. Her barrier had cracked.

'**Does it matter then, how much I want to make time?!'**

The belt sent Harmony smashing against the wall, which cracked under the force. She knelt, catching her breath.

_Harmony!_ cried Null, _You cannot take much more of this!_

'I-I'll be fine,' said Harmony, standing up.

The belt was slithering in the air triumphantly.

'**Queueing is unfair because people are affected by things they can't control.'**

It swung sideways, intending to throw Harmony on the wall again—but she snagged the trunk this time.

'It's true that we're vulnerable to circumstantial setbacks…' she said, walking towards the Meme until she broke into a dash. '—but everyone's equally vulnerable! And that makes it _fair_!'

She sprang and fired a punch against the Meme's cheek and went all the way from left to right. That ought to—

The muscles on the beast's neck tightened, and Harmony found her fist being pushed all the way back. Before she realized it, she found her other hand seized by the very trunk that she'd snatched! At the Meme's growl, the trunk flung upwards, dragging Harmony along.

'**Why should people submit to a system that is equally unfair to everyone?'**

Harmony was slammed against the ceiling and on the floor, like a rag doll in a toddler's hands. The light that protected her completely burnt out.

'**If it's the system's fault, the only fair thing to do—is to destroy it!'**

In the end, her arms and body were tied together, and her whole body lifted midair, completely at the mercy of the Meme.

Harmony looked down weakly, and Robin was there, munching a bun.

'Frankly, I'm disappointed,' he said. 'Aren't you PreCures supposed to be stronger?'

'Stronger than your twisted mind.' She glared at the bandit.

'Then prove me wrong.' He shrugged. 'Oh, I forgot. You just tried, and you failed.' He walked closer.

'Let me go or finish me already!' cried Harmony, kicking at the air. The trunk tightened, squeezing the remaining strength out of her.

'I have a better idea.' He dragged a magnifying glass from nowhere and examined her Sound Contender. 'Red, hmm…' He looked at the surrounding Spirits. 'They change colour so easily.' He tossed the glass away, glanced at Harmony, and smirked. 'Think I can change yours too?'

Null peered worriedly behind a pillar, and thought to Harmony, S-stay strong, Harmony_! __I shall try to get help!_

And Harmony watched Null rush down the corridor and disappear at a corner. Then she put on her bravest face, hoping that Robin could not see that she was terrified—terrified that her red Spirit might be tainted with the vile yellow.

* * *

Null raced through the second floor where the first-year classrooms were, but it didn't find what it wanted; every Spirit here had tints of yellow.

The more stairs it climbed, the more worried Null became. But when it saw the two stripes on its back, it knew Harmony was fighting still, and thus, so would Null.

And when it saw hovering at the middle of the third floor corridor—a Spirit, not red or yellow, but a true blue…!—Null's eyes widened. _To think another __Legendary Champion__ dwell__s__ in the same school!_

And so, Null reached out to the blue Spirit.

* * *

Norizuki Ritsu the prefect was patrolling the third floor, wondering where everyone had suddenly gone. Just then, she'd heard disturbances from the ground floor, but now the school was silent. She peeked into an empty classroom and found no one, not even a boy she'd scolded a minute ago (he threw paper planes at people). She read her watch, horrified that she might have missed some kind of school-wide talk happening in the hall right now.

Then she saw a creature of white fur sitting before her.

'A stray… dog?' said Ritsu, kneeling down. She glanced around, then back at the creature and said, 'Woof.'

'Norizuki Ritsu!' he said urgently, 'You must save the school!'

Ritsu almost fell. 'Did you just—how did you know—?'

'Yes I can talk! But there is no time for answers!' cried the creature, turning to run towards the stairs, 'Follow me!'

'I mustn't leave my post,' said Ritsu, unmoving.

The creature paused in his tracks. 'You cannot fathom—Ritsu, listen carefully. You are no longer in your world. Your school rules no longer apply. Now, I beg of you, follow me!'

Reluctant and confused as could be, Ritsu pursued the creature at a speed marginally considered not as running. After all, she couldn't afford to let a stray animal loose on campus, and she was the only prefect on site. On her way down, she noticed two crimson stripes on the creature's back, contrasting his white fur like teacher's markings on her homework. She also saw yellowish sparks floating around her. They decorated the corridors and stairs like Christmas lights.

Her chase led to the ground floor, where she and the creature hid behind the corner. Then what she saw down the corridor outside the tuck shop was beyond her understanding—

The tuck shop walls had tumbled down as if it had been blown apart during a food heist. The culprit was unmistakable—an _elephant_, which had a trunk, curiously, made of barrier belt. It had tied around and suspended a young woman—quite beautiful, if she might add—who was struggling to break free. Before that girl stood a roguish young man of a similar age, hurling a bun up and down. Ritsu tried to comprehend the scene as merely film-making, although it barely made any sense.

'I-I should get a teacher—!'

'They cannot help,' said the creature, 'Only you can!'

'Impossible!' said Ritsu, looking away, 'I have little power…'

'Then power I shall give,' said the creature.

And a blue spark appeared in front of the prefect's chest, crystallizing into a gemstone.

* * *

'Eat this!' said Robin.

'Stop—mmph!'

Harmony, still hoisted midair, faced yet the greatest danger: her taste buds had been challenged by the false chocolate buns stuffed into Harmony's mouth.

'Just admit these chocolate buns aren't worth queueing for!'

'I will not break!' said Harmony, 'Let me g—mmph!'

Suddenly there was a new voice—

'—Stop right there!'

'Hmm?' 'Mmph?'

They turned to the source of the voice and Harmony saw a familiar face:

'Norizuki Ritsu!'

'That way of speaking… It can't be!' said the prefect, 'You're Toyo—!'

'Doesn't matter! What are you doing—but how—' said Harmony, 'J-just get out of here!'

'I can't allow some monster cause chaos at school.'

'Please, it's dangerous! Run!'

'Don't worry.'

She brandished a pistol—a Sound Contender. A blue gem blazed through the glass compartment as she raised the gun above her head.

* * *

_Blue and purple little stars escaped into the night;_

_They scattered in the galaxy and disappeared from sight._

_Alone she drifted in the void, no sound, no gravity._

_She curled her body, closed her eyes, and made a twinkle wish._

_From her heart, a nova burst a rain of shooting stars._

_They ripped through darkness like a sword; she called them back to her._

_They blinked a corset violet deep, a draping cloth beneath;_

_It turned into a skirt but which, she pulled down by an inch._

_Squishy stars she kicked upon, and into heels they snapped._

_She clapped, and tiny stars emerged and wrapped as lilac gloves._

_A cosmic cloud swept down her hair — now tinted purple dark._

_Stardust sprinkled on her fringe to match the starry sky._

_A star she caught; she fixed it where her ponytail was tied._

_The nebula she wore as belt, and there she stowed her gun._

_The sky she seized, and as a cape the universe she bore._

_The earth she walked, and firm in hand the ultimate resolve._

_Lonely, lonely little star that glittered in the sky —_

_She reached, and yet it vanished to the darkness of the night._

_**'The noble law that rules the cosmos…'** said the girl steadfast._

_She flung her cape, declared her name, as — **'Cure Justice!'**_

* * *

'This hair…' muttered Justice, 'violates school rules.'

'Never mind that, help me!' cried Harmony.

Justice walked up to the Meme.

'Hey, hey, new PreCure,' said Robin. 'Are you stupid? Coming at us totally defenceless?'

The Meme lifted Harmony with its trunk and opened its mouth, firing chocolate buns at Justice—

—And they dropped, all cleanly sliced in half. Justice flicked her dual-edged sword to her side, and continued to advance.

'PreCures have swords?!' exclaimed Robin.

'I-I didn't know either!' said Harmony.

'Whatever!' The bandit gritted his teeth. 'Buddy, defeat her!'

A second trunk spouted on the Meme!

'That's cheating!' cried Harmony.

'So is using a sword!' said Robin, 'Now get her!'

'**Queueing is unfair! You can't stop the people from revolting!'**

A trunk lunged at Justice—

She deflected it. 'I'm not here to argue whether you think queueing is fair or not.'

'You jumped the queue. You disrupted school order. That's why I'm here.'

Justice stood very straight, the tip of her sword directed between the Meme's eyes.

'I am Cure Justice, and I'm here to judge you.'

She bolted across the distance, passing Harmony at the blink of the eye. Robin, surprised, scampered out of the way. Now Justice was facing the beast within cutting range. She brought her sword up.

'Nothing justifies rule-breaking.'

She slashed—but it failed to cut through the trunk.

'**Circumstances justify many things! Your precious rules—they're unjust!'**

'Then what is? Stealing because you happen to be hungry? Murdering because you happen to be angry?'

She pushed her sword harder and this time it severed both trunks. Harmony dropped with an 'omph'.

'Thanks, Justice.'

Justice offered a hand. Harmony took it.

Now the Meme was on its knees. Justice raised her sword.

'Justice must be attained within the boundary of rules,' she said. 'Otherwise, you can justify the worst of crimes with the best of intentions.'

'**I don't understand justice. I just want to ****confess**** to senpai before ****he**** graduate****s****. ****What if ****my**** love letter isn't enough****? ****What if other girls bought buns for him but I didn't?****'**

Harmony stepped in, gently lowering Justice's sword.

'It's not about buns or chocolate,' said Harmony, stroking the elephant's head, 'It's about how much love you put in.'

'**What do you mean?'**

'Well, I'm certainly no expert of love,' chuckled Harmony, 'But I think even if you bought a hundred buns, I doubt your senpai would appreciate it. Because the buns are filled with Himura oba-san's love, but not exactly yours.'

'**But I didn't make ****any ****chocolate myself! I'm a terrible cook,'** said the Meme, her giant ears drooping. **'Am I doomed?'**

'You wrote a love letter, didn't you?' said Harmony, smiling, 'I'm sure your feelings will reach senpai's heart.'

The Meme nodded.

'Your hard work to show your love,' Harmony whispered, 'I love that about you.'

She backed off, but before she could pull her Sound Contender, Justice stopped her.

'The verdict is mine,' she said.

She stuck her sword into the ground and drew her Sound Contender.

* * *

'_**Sound! The Verse of order!'**_

The blue gem shed a cold light. Purple light gathered at the cone. The Meme watched the light, and sensed remorse overflowing in its heart. Justice took aim.

'_**Precure! Just Punishment!'**_

The purple light spawned chains that restrained the Meme. Prison bars dropped from the sky, surrounding the Meme and blocking every possible escape route.

And the Meme dissolved into many tiny particles.

'_**Argument…**__** Refuted.'**_

* * *

Robin had escaped to the first floor, as the PreCure's seemed to have forgotten him. He had no interest in their girl's talk either. That very thought made him shiver.

The yellow Spirits slowly turned blue. He snorted and kicked at the air. He waved his cloak, and he was gone.

* * *

Ren, Kaede, and Shizuka gathered around the half empty bag of chocolate. It was lunchtime when they realized they had eaten too many at the queue, so somebody in the class wouldn't be able to have one.

'KA-E-DE-CHAN—!'

'Ren-chan, don't look at me like that! Shizuka-chan ate plenty too! Ask her!'

'S-sorry, Ren-chan. I guess my brain needs more sugar than I thought…'

'It's alright, I understand, Shizuka-chan. Meanwhile, KA-E-DE-CHAN—!'

'Hey, you yourself ate a lot, you can't blame everything on me!'

Ren sighed. 'I've… had a hard time using my head too. I guess I did eat more than I should have.'

'Ren-chan,' said Shizuka, 'It's not too late to change plans. Can you subtract all the subject teachers from the equation?'

'That'd still be… one person who wouldn't get it,' said Ren. 'I can't leave out the class teacher, can I?'

'You don't really have a choice though,' said Kaede.

'An alternative: you include the subject teachers but subtract all males.'

Kaede tapped her chin. 'But isn't Valentine's Day about girls giving chocolate to boys…?'

'Then subtract all females.'

'You know what,' said Ren, looking at the limited edition chocolate bun in her drawer, 'I have something else in mind.'

* * *

After school, when the prefect meeting was over, Ritsu returned to the classroom, only to find Ren pacing near her table.

'Excuse me,' said Ritsu.

Ren jumped a bit, stole a glance at the prefect, and looked away.

'What is it, Toyoteru Ren?' She said, picking up her schoolbag.

'Norizuki Ritsu!' cried Ren. Then her voice lowered. 'I have something to give you.'

Ritsu stopped at the doorway.

'Is this about the PreCure?'

'No—I mean, yes. Thank you for saving me.'

'You're welcome. It's my duty to maintain school order.'

'…'

'…'

'It's late. I'm leav—'

'Wait!'

Ren caught up to her, holding out her chocolate bun.

'I've misunderstood you earlier. Sorry,' she said, dodging her eyes. 'I'd like you to have this as an apology.'

'I don't know what you've misunderstood, but even if you did, it'd be fine. I'm a prefect. I'm not meant to be well-loved.'

'Will you take it?'

'… Is this a bribe?'

'No!'

'… It's alright, you should keep it.'

'No, wait—look, let's form an alliance.'

'… Go on.'

'Let's work as a team. Together, we'll fight Memes and keep Utagamine City safe!'

'… I suppose some help would be good.'

'Great!'

Ren tore the bun into two, handing Ritsu half and keeping the other herself.

'I, Toyoteru Ren, will protect Utagamine City with Norizuki Ritsu!'

And she slurped some chocolate cream.

Ritsu raised an eyebrow. '… Do I really have to do this?'

'Yes!' said Ren, her teeth covered in chocolate.

Ritsu took a bite instead.

'Let's protect Utagamine City together, Toyoteru Ren.'

'Just "Ren" is okay, Ritsu-chan.'

'Ren-san.'

'Without "-san"?'

'I'll call you the way I'm comfortable with, Ren-_san_.'

'Eh…'

The two left together, discussing what future might hold for their team. Null sat on the roof, observing the duo, and then at the falling sun.

* * *

[Please read again! *wink*]


	3. (Draft) Ep 3 - The Incompatible Duo!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pretty Cure_ or _Precure_.

* * *

Toyoteru Matoi's husband and two daughters never left bed before nine o'clock on weekends. Thus it surprised her to see on a Saturday morning at seven, while she was doing the laundry, that her little daughter skipped into the kitchen, wearing not pyjamas, but her favourite dotted pink dress. She put on an apron, packed some sandwiches, humming a tune, waggling her red-ribboned plait like a puppy would its tail.

Naturally, Matoi got suspicious and asked, 'Ren, you sure you're not dating a boy?'

'_Ugh_ okaa-san, she's friend in my class. She's a prefect,' said Ren, pausing and added, 'A good _girl_.'

'Not Kaede-chan or Shizuka-chan?' Matoi pressed on.

'No,' said Ren. 'She's… special.' She had no intention to tell her about her second life as Precure. Matoi would laugh and say _it's just all in your head Ren_, and she would actually be close to the truth.

Soon, Ren was at the front door putting on a cardigan. She stuffed the lunchbox in cross-body bag shaped like a cat's face. She said goodbye and left in quick steps, thinking:

'Today's going to be a great day!'

* * *

Revolution Pretty Cure!

Episode 3

The Precures Disband? The Incompatible Duo!

* * *

Ren found Ritsu outside school, wearing a plain navy button-up shirt and equally plain black jeans. She also wore a sports jacket, which was odd given her smart casual look. She had her usual ponytail and was reading a book.

'Riiitsu-chan~' said Ren, leaning in front of her. 'What are you reading?'

'Nothing.' Ritsu closed the book. 'Good morning, Ren-san. I thought you'd be late.'

'How harsh, Ritsu-chan.'

The prefect glanced around Ren.

'Where's the puppy?'

'What puppy?'

'The talking white puppy. The one that gave us Precure powers.'

'Oh. I call her Null,' said Ren. 'She says she doesn't have a name, so I gave her one.'

'She?'

'Yeah. She said she needs to patrol the city. But she'll join us at lunch.'

Ritsu sighed, shoving her book in a tote bag.

'So where are we going?'

'It's a se-cret.' Ren winked. She pumped her fist and said, 'Let's, go~!'

* * *

It all began yesterday, when Ritsu became a Precure. Ritsu thought they needed to meet to plan on their Precure activities, and Ren thought they should also bond a bit. In the end they arranged to meet on Saturday, which was today.

This was the plan: Ren would lead the first half of the date, and Ritsu the latter. They only had the night to plan, so they decided to first meet outside school. They didn't discuss on phone because Ren had insisted on the surprise element. Ritsu also proposed a 1000-yen budget.

… Which was why she was shocked when they stopped at the cinema.

'You'll watch alone. I can wait outside.'

'Eh… Is it because you don't like romantic comedy? What about, umm, Idol Act—'

'No.' Ritsu pointed at the prices. '1800 yen. Even with the student discount, it's 1000 yen—the entirety of our budget. And what about lunch?'

'I have free tickets though?' Ren lied. She'd booked tickets online with her mother's help just now.

'… I'll make up to you.'

'Ritsu-chan,' said Ren, holding her hands, 'I'm so happy that we can fight together. That alone is enough.'

Then she dragged the reluctant girl inside.

* * *

'That scene where they almost kissed… kyaaa~!' Ren cuddled her cheeks, leaving the cinema.

'I can't recommend that lifestyle,' said Ritsu. 'The duty of a student is to study and ultimately contribute to the society.'

'Maybe… But still, isn't it nice to have a dreamy romance during our school days?'

'Our school forbids improper relationships with the opposite sex,' said Ritsu, bring a finger up and down. 'Children our age may not be mature enough to handle romance yet.'

'You seem mature enough.'

'That's why I won't think about dating before I graduate university.'

'But suppose you do find this person you really want to be with,' said Ren. 'And for some reason—let's say, to study abroad—you must leave Utagamine. Will you stay?'

'I'll leave.'

'Whoa, immediate answer.'

They left the busy shopping street where the chain restaurants and big-name brands were. Through the quieter neighbourhood they went, passing by barking dogs, nameless bookstores, and finally Ren stopped at an aged storefront, the entrance doorway covered by a simple piece of cloth.

'Kimie's Kitchen,' Ritsu read from a stand.

They entered and were met with a scent of miso. The interior of the diner allowed eight tables of four and some more bar seats. There were already a few families seated, sharing fried chickens and pork fillets. Some older men sat at the bar, slurping away big bowls of ramen.

'Good afternoon, Ren-chan!' said a loud, plump woman behind the counter while a wrinkled man worked away at the corner.

'Kawaguchi-san, good afternoon!' said Ren.

'Brought a friend I see!' said the woman.

'I'm Noriduki Ritsu,' said the girl. 'And I'm here to have lunch.'

'Ritsu-chan, nice to meet you! Now, if you would find yourselves a seat!'

The girls sat at the corner, away from the others.

'I've told Null this morning that we'd be here,' said Ren. 'She should be around soon.'

Kawaguchi Kimie came to their table. Ritsu ordered the cheapest set lunch—a 500-yen rice and vegetables combo; Ren ordered 'the usual'.

'Ren-san,' said Ritsu. 'How long have you been a Precure?'

'Patience.' Ren smiled, placing her palm together and leaning forward. 'The first half of the date belongs to me.'

Ritsu looked at her foldable mobile (Ren was surprised those things still existed) and said, 'It'll be mine in twelve minutes.' She leaned back and folded her arms.

'So,' said Ren. 'how do you spend your free time?'

'I do revision.'

'No, I mean like, do you go shopping with your parents? Or sing karaoke with your friends?'

'I don't.'

'Oh. Well then, what are your hobbies? And no, doing revision is not a hobby.'

'I like ironing clothes.'

'Eh…'

They fell silent. Kawaguchi-san came with two mugs.

'Ren-chan, your milk tea! Ritsu-chan, here!'

She lay a mug in front of Ritsu, but the prefect refused.

'Sorry, but I didn't order this.'

'It's a gift from me!' said the lady, puffing her chest. 'If you don't like it, I'm sure Ren-chan will gladly help you with it, won't you!'

'Thank you,' said Ritsu. The lady continued to stand there, watching her intently. Ritsu was confused until Ren gestured at the mug.

She sipped.

'It's very sweet.'

'It's honey!' said the lady. 'Do you like it?'

'I think I prefer it more bitter.'

'Alright, I'll remember that!' And she walked away.

'So Ritsu-chan,' said Ren, 'you also have a mature taste. What else do you like to eat? Do you like sandwiches too?'

'I'm fine with plain white bread.'

They took a sip.

'What good weather!' said Ren.

'I disagree. The clouds are getting thicker and it's probably going to rain tomorrow.'

'I like the rain. It makes beautiful sounds.

'I don't. It makes clothes harder to dry.'

They took a sip.

'Ritsu-chan, which club are you in?'

'I go home after school, unless there's a prefect meeting.'

'I'm in the Light Music Club. I sing, but I can never reach the top notes. Ahaha…'

'I see.'

They took a sip.

'I don't usually see you during lunchtime,' said Ren. 'Do you usually have lunch with your prefect friends?'

'No. I eat alone.'

'… Can I eat with you?'

'I eat in the courtyard, under the trees.'

'I'll be there next week!'

'Hmm.'

They took a sip.

'I'm sorry,' said Ritsu quietly.

'What for?'

'… Nothing.'

A white creature slipped through the doorway under a sign which said 'no animals allowed'.

'Null!' said Ren. Ritsu let out a long sigh as if she'd been holding a breath for twelve minutes.

The creature climbed onto the table.

Ritsu pointed out immediately, 'I thought you had two stripes on the back.'

'Yes and no. My body reacts to humans entering the Innerverse. That means when Nightingale, Robin, and you two enter the Innerverse, stripes will appear and I will know,' said Null. 'Hello, Ren.'

'Nightingale and Robin,' Ritsu continued, taking out her book and wrote something. 'Ren's told me a bit about her encounter with Nightingale. But who are they? If they're in the Innerverse, aren't they Precure too?'

'If Precures are Champions—the rightful rulers of the worlds—then they are Usurpers. They use their powers for their own gains. You must not let them reign!'

'I'll try my best,' said Ritsu, looking up her Null, 'but we could be more efficient if we could keep the gems ourselves instead of waiting for you to summon them every time.'

'That technically is not possible,' said Null. 'Your Justice Stone and Ren's Harmony Stone cannot sustain material form for prolonged period. I need to be around to charge them.'

'The Innerverse and Spirits of the Word. Precure and Usurpers. Alright,' said Ritsu, jotting something down.

Ren stared at Ritsu and thought, _I didn't know she could be this talkative._

Ritsu tapped the pencil at her chin. 'Let's continue. What's your story, Null?'

'I was born in the Innerverse, back when it was ruled by the Oldest Evil—Tyrannos. He shrouded the worlds in darkness and ruled with absolute power. We lived in fear and—'

'Sorry to interrupt,' said Ren. 'You said ΅we". Are there others like you?'

'Besides the Spirits of the Word, yes. But like me, they have no name, no true form—'

'No need to go philosophical,' said Ren. 'Please go on.'

'Then the Goddess came. Her golden armour illuminated the worlds and her holy blade sliced through the darkness. She defeated the Oldest Evil and became then our queen.'

'Where is she now?' said Ren.

'She died, very, very long ago.'

'I'm sorry,' Ren said.

'What happened to Tyrannos?' said Ritsu.

'He was sealed by the Goddess, but without Her, he may break out one day. And as the Usurpers gain more and more influence, their selfish intent gives Tyrannos more power to break the seal. And when he does, it will be the end of all worlds.'

'Why's that?' said Ritsu. 'If he was defeated once, and surely he could be defeated a second time.'

'Because this time, he would have so much power that even if all worlds joined forces, they would not be able to hurt him.'

Ren and Ritsu had a quiet lunch. They left with the weight of duty and calorie.

Ritsu read her book and said, 'Let's walk to Champion Square.'

'Champion Square!' cried Ren. 'That's the central district!'

'Yes. What's wrong?'

'That's at least four stations from here! Can't we take the Underground?'

'Walk a bit,' said Ritsu. 'It helps with digestion.'

'Null,' said Ren. 'If we transform, can we get there faster?'

'No. When you enter the Innerverse, only your consciousness goes. Your body stays in this world.'

'So… while we're there, in real life we're just sort of standing still and daydreaming?'

'Your consciousness is fast. A fight in the Innerverse is probably equal to a five-second daydream.'

Ren slumped.

'Ren-san,' said Ritsu. 'You're a Precure. Shouldn't you take better care of your body?'

'But keeping fit won't make me a better fighter in the Innerverse. It's just about the mind.'

'Your body is the temple of your mind,' said Null.

'Oh, not you too!'

'He's right,' said Ritsu. 'Besides, this half of the date belongs to me.'

Ritsu and Null took the lead, while Ren could only follow.

* * *

'This is the Champion Square,' said Ritsu.

It was a gigantic park in the centre of the busy business district, accommodating a pond, a cultural museum, an amphitheatre, and a large grassy field where a good number of cherry-blossom trees bloomed in spring. Next to it was a cubical shopping centre, and beyond, the Colosseus Technologies headquarters loomed over everything.

'A place fitting for the Legendary Champions,' said Null.

'That's not what the name's referring to,' said Ritsu. 'This park was built by Colosseus Technologies in the early twenty-first century, in memories of the leaders of the Utagamine City development project.'

Ren caught up, holding her knees.

'Let's… let's sit down and find something to eat,' she panted.

'There's a food stall inside,' said Ritsu, checking her book.

Ritsu and Null sat on the grass next to the pond. There were friends having a picnic, a teenager flying a drone, and some children playing mobile phone on spinning chairs which looked like giant palms. A 50-year-old couple strolled along the pond under a parasol, and an old lady walked her dog. In the pond, couples rode on boats for two designed like ducks—or were they swans?

Ren returned with a box of chips. The box was also shaped like a palm—something Ren pointed out.

Ritsu answered, 'The upward-facing hand is the symbol of Colosseus Technologies. It represents man's struggle to become like gods.'

Ren lay her boxed sandwiches on the grass and shared also the chips.

'I'm fine,' said the prefect. 'I chose here because there's a large field where we could test our Precure moves. Let's talk about our powers.'

'You have a fancy sword,' said Ren, biting a sandwich. 'How come I don't?'

'I was thinking about how guilty the Meme was, and the sword was sort of just there in my hand,' said Ritsu. 'How do you fight?'

'With my bare fists! To be fair, my body seemed to glow when I fight, and when I punch or block, I didn't feel as painful as I'm supposed to… I guess.'

'You don't happen to have done sumo wrestling before, have you?'

'Are you implying I'm fat?'

'Sorry.'

'I was just teasing you.'

'… Sorry.'

'How about you? Have you learnt kendo before? You're not in the kendo club though.'

'I've never learnt kendo in my life. And I doubt the way I fought was kendo.'

'You should not be surprised,' Null interjected. 'Remember, yours is a battle of the mind. Your weapons and techniques are merely a manifestation of your words.'

'I don't understand,' said the prefect.

'I think she means we should focus on the verbal argument,' said Ren. 'It's just like in those cartoons where talk your opponents to their defeat, except we're doing it literally!'

Ren was finishing the chips, and Ritsu was flipping through her book.

'One more question,' said Ritsu. 'You called us "rightful rulers of the worlds". What did you mean?'

Null went in front of them. They stared.

'I want you to claim the throne, succeed my Goddess, and just as she did—question, reshape, and create your ideal world!'

Suddenly, a red stripe painted across the creature back. Not far away, a man and woman were having a heated argument. At some point, the woman slapped him and turned to leave, but the man grabbed her arm. Insults were thrown from both sides. Parents covered their children's ears. The teenager collected his drone and hurried away. An uneasy atmosphere spread across the pond area. Ren and Ritsu understood, and Null had already summoned their Stones. The girls shouted:

'_**Sound Contender!'**_

* * *

_Ribbons red and pink and white exploded from the gun;_

_They whirled and whirled across the skies, becoming butterflies._

_Suddenly Ren found herself clothed in a dress of light._

_The ribbons fluttered everywhere, and up with them she soared._

_Later she began to fall, but she was not afraid._

_And while she fell her plait undid; her hair grew long and blonde._

_Twining by her temples were two thin and lovely braids;_

_They formed a wreath around her head, a ponytail in place._

_Round her torso ribbons wrapped, a peachy pink top popped._

_Beneath, more ribbons burst and weaved—a skirt and petticoat._

_Next they spun a pair of gloves and high-heels pink and white;_

_A long one tangled up her leg, but only on right side._

_Touching ground, she swiftly pressed her flailing pink dress down._

_She slapped a ribbon on her waist—'twas where her pistol stayed._

_Her finger brushed against a strand of hair at two o'clock;_

_Up it sprang and slowly dyed a cherry-blossom pink._

_A ribbon landed on her palm; she held it to her chest._

_As it attached she felt inside a bravery ignite._

'_**The gentle love that saves the world!'** she said with certainty._

_She did a twirl, declared her name, as—**'Cure Harmony!'**_

* * *

_Blue and purple little stars escaped into the night;_

_They scattered 'cross the galaxy and disappeared from sight._

_Alone she drifted in the void, no sound, no gravity._

_She curled her body, closed her eyes, and made a twinkle wish._

_From her heart, a nova burst a rain of shooting stars._

_They ripped through darkness like a sword, and back to her they swooshed._

_They blinked a corset violet deep, a draping cloth beneath;_

_It turned into a skirt but which, she pulled down by an inch._

_Squishy stars she kicked upon, and into heels they snapped._

_She clapped, and tiny stars sprang up and wrapped as lilac gloves._

_A cosmic cloud swept down her hair—now tinted purple dark._

_Stardust sprinkled on her fringe to match the starry sky._

_A star she caught; she fixed it where her ponytail was tied._

_The nebula she wore as belt, and there she stowed the gun._

_The sky she seized, and as a cape the cosmos she bore._

_The earth she walked, and firm in hand the ultimate resolve._

_Lonely, lonely little star that glittered in the sky—_

_She reached, and yet it vanished to the darkness of the night._

'_**The noble law that ****rules**** the universe…'** she said and turned;_

_She flung her cape, declared her name, as—**'****Cure Justice!'**_

* * *

Several Spirits of the Word hovered on the grass, and some on the pond. An elegant lady in black stood by the shore.

'Dark dress and feathered mask…' said Justice.

'Nightingale-san,' said Harmony.

'My, my, isn't it Cure Harmony,' said the queen, bowing. 'I see you've got yourself an al—'

Suddenly Justice shot towards the queen, a sword already drawn—only to be blocked by the her folded fan.

'Have you no manner? Put away that bloody thing,' said the woman. With a flick of the wrist, she sent the weapon flying and stabbing in the dirt.

Justice bounded back. Her old sword vanished and a new one appeared in her hand.

The queen's fan disappeared. 'I'm Nightingale. And you are?'

The Precure pointed with her blade.

'I am Cure Justice, and I'm here to judge you.'

'Judge? _M__e_?' The queen laughed and the fan reappeared, open and covering her mouth. 'What crimes have I committed?'

'Disrupting social order,' said the Precure, lunging at the queen once more—

This time she struck against an orange-coloured blade, and then she found herself scrutinized by four feral magenta eyes. They belonged to a two-headed… duck, the size of a novelty boat. Chains bound around its body as if it were an escaped wild beast. It had duck feet.

A beak thrust at Justice and she blocked, but not without backing a few steps. The two heads lifted in pride, letting out… a series of quacks. Justice was supposed to feel mocked.

Nightingale patted her Meme.

'I'd hoped for a hound,' she said. 'But no matter. Where were we? —Ah, "disrupting social order". That's too vague an accusation. Are you familiar with the associated laws? Do they even apply to this world?'

Harmony ran up to her partner, gesturing her to stay back.

'Nightingale-san, it's not about the law. I just think it's bad to argue.'

'You haven't changed, young Cure Harmony,' said Nightingale. 'But you have my sympathies. You are yet to understand how the real world operates.'

'I think I understand enough,' said Harmony. 'And I'll prove it by defeating your Meme!'

The queen shook her head with disapproval.

'Fine. Anyhow, I'm not here to fight; I'm here to enjoy the weekend. Now if you would excuse me…'

And she disappeared in a black wind.

The Meme stepped up, glaring down at the Precures. Harmony coated her body with a golden glow, and Justice readied her blade. Then curiously, the duck heads ignored them and jabbed at each other.

'_**You're the worst man on Earth!'**_

'_**And you're the worst woman on Earth!'**_

'_**How so? How can anyone be worse than a man who only cares about his job?'**_

'_**Where did you get your Hedoné bag? It fell from the sky?'**_

'_**That's what you do all the time—buy me something and act as if the problem never existed! Not gonna work this time!'**_

'_**Oh yeah? Then let's break up!'**_

'_**Let's!'**_

Justice told her companion, 'See? Not even adults handle romance properly.'

The two heads suddenly turned to Justice.

'_**None of your business, brat!'**_ they said in unison.

Justice blocked, but was sent sliding back.

'Aren't you two hitting off just fine,' said Harmony. 'If you could just relax—'

The male leaned in. _**'**__**Why should I **__**relax**__** when we've broken up?'**_

The female leaned in. _**'**__**Why should I hold back when he deserves payback?**__**'**_

'_**I don't have to care about her stupid feelings anymore,'**_ said the male.

'_**I don't have to force myself to **__**ignore**__** his faults anymore,'**_ said the female.

'_**Because we're not together anymore!'**_ Together they stabbed at Harmony—

Justice stood in and deflected their beaks.

'Whatever issue you may have, it's between the two of you. It doesn't justify being a nuisance to the public.'

'Besides,' said Harmony. 'From your actions, I don't see why you should fight. You don't have to break up. You can mend your relationship.'

'_**Liar!'**_ said the female, bludgeoning with her head but Harmony blocked.

'_**Liar!'**_ said the male, swinging too but Harmony blocked again.

'_**What does a bystander know about us?'**_ they said, slamming down on the Precure. She lifted them, tossed them back and sent punches _left!_ _right!_ against their face.

'I know,' she said, 'that you're now being honest with each other! And that's the start to saving your relationship.'

'_**Can I?'**_ said the male.

'_**Can I?'**_ said the female.

'_**Can we?'**_ they said, looking at each other.

'You can,' said Ren. 'I love you. But nowhere as much as you love each other.'

She drew the Sound Contender.

* * *

'_**Sound! The Verse of kindness!'**_

Pink light gathered at the cone; it was warm, and its warmth reached the Meme.

'_**Precure! Harmony Purification!'**_

From the pink light sprouted pink and white ribbons that wrapped into a pair of motherly arms. They reached out to embrace the Meme—

—until they were sliced apart by a sword.

* * *

Harmony stared in utter confusion at the culprit who interrupted her finisher.

'J-Justice…?'

The swordswoman didn't look back.

Harmony searched through her memory for an answer; Justice had no reason to betray her! Had she saw through her lie about the film tickets? Was she disappointed by her poor stamina? Was she angry that Ren befriended everyone in class except her until now?

And while the pink Precure froze, lost in reflection, Justice approached the Meme.

'You two should separate. It's for the better.'

The heads stared at each other. The chains around their shared body rattled.

'_**Should we?'**_ said the female.

'_**Should we?'**_ said the male.

'I'll set you free…' said Justice, dragging her sword against the grass and raised it in front of the beast. 'I'll set you free from your suffering—!'

The blade hacked downwards… but stopped midair. She felt Harmony's body against her back and her arms around, reaching to hold back the descending blade.

'Please, stop!'' she cried.

Justice cast away her sword and gently pushed the braided girl away.

'Why should they continue a relationship if all it does is bring suffering?'

'Because true understanding takes time! Give them time, please!' begged Harmony.

'How long?' said Justice. 'One week? Three years? Thirty, until they realize they've wasted a lifetime trying to connect with someone they're never meant to?'

Harmony's lips were apart, but words came out like a choke. Seconds later, she found Justice's hand before her lips, almost—but not touching.

'Harmony, let it go.'

Harmony shook her head. She pushed away Justice's hand and cried:

'Give them time! Even if it means they have to pretend. It's just like in the films—the couple start out pretending, but true love can be born from the false.'

'And if that never happens?'

'It's definitely absolutely going to happen!'

'Harmony,' said Justice. 'You can tape together puzzle pieces that don't match. But is that picture what you want?'

'I-I…'

Leaving the stammering Harmony behind, Justice stepped up to face the Meme, which had been quietly observing the Precures's debate.

Justice said, 'I'm going to set you free.'

The chains around the Meme shattered with a hack of the blade. Then the beast began to glow and finally split into two, each with a body and wings and feet of their own. They admired their own body and flapped their wings and stomped their feet in excitement, savouring their newfound freedom. Then they turned and poked against each other.

'_**Your belly is so fat and ugly**__**, **__**turkey**__**!'**_ said the female.

'_**I have more feathers than you do, **__**chicken**__**!'**_ said the male.

'_Apparently_,' said Justice, her chin up and glaring down (up?) at the two. 'You forgot the part about being a public nuisance.'

The ducks looked at each other, and then scrambled away.

'_**Free bird!'**_ they said, waddling away as quickly as possible.

Justice cast away her sword and drew her Sound Contender.

'To be truly free…' she said. 'You must answer for your crime!'

* * *

'_**Sound! The Verse of order!'**_

The blue gem shed a cold light. Purple light gathered at the cone. The Memes watched the light, and sensed remorse overflowing in their hearts. Justice took aim.

'_**Precure! Absolute Justice!'**_

The purple light spawned chains that restrained the Memes. Prison bars dropped from the sky, surrounding the Memes and blocking every possible escape route.

'_**Argument… Refuted.'**_

And the Memes dissolved into many tiny particles.

* * *

Although Nightingale didn't bother to see, Null noted that the surrounding Spirits of the Word had flickered from magenta to a solid blue. There was no room for other colour, except for Ren's Spirit, which continued to blaze a fiery red.

* * *

The soft grass cradled Ren as she fell onto her knees. It also caught the tears that fell. Ritsu stood, and unable to look directly at the crying girl she stared at the tiny wet patch of grass instead.

'Ritsu-chan,' said Ren suddenly. 'Do you hate me?'

Silence.

'Say something!'

'… No. I don't hate you.'

'Did I do something wrong?'

'You didn't. You were just being yourself.'

'Then why?' Ren gazed at her.

'You being yourself and me being myself,' said Ritsu, still refusing to make eye contact. 'That's the problem.'

'Do you want me to change so that you can be happier?'

'Don't. I don't want you to suffer.'

'I'm not suffering. I can change.'

'You can't. I've seen your Spirit; you're unshakeable. And that's a good thing as a Precure, isn't it, Null?'

The creature remained quiet.

'Even if that's true,' said Ren, standing up too. 'I want to be friends with you, Ritsu-chan.'

'… How could you love someone you barely know?'

'Well, I'll get to know them eventually!'

'And what if you don't like what you've learnt?'

'I-I'll try my best to—'

Ritsu finally looked at her.

'And live in a world of superficial harmony?'

'T-that's not what I mean!'

'Then what do you mean?'

Ren stared at her own shuffling feet.

'I don't know.'

Ritsu let out a deep breath.

'Either way, we live in different worlds. Mine is governed by facts, not feelings; honesty, not lies. That's why I can't fight with you anymore, Toyoteru-san.'

As the prefect turned to leave, Ren suddenly bent to grab her handmade sandwich. It was still warm. She caught up to her and offered it.

'Take half,' she said. 'Please.'

Ritsu pushed it away.

'Goodbye.'

In Ren's heart there was a storm of emotions—bitterness, anguish, confusion, desperation. They stirred like muddy potion in a pot. And to make sense of it, she needed a final ingredient—add one drop, and the chaotic solution would be transmuted into a pure, colourless, but corrosive substance. That ingredient was hatred.

She realized her Spirit was indeed unaffected; Justice's victory did not prevent Ren from wanting to yell in public, and so she did:

'Ritsu-chan you dummy! I hate you!'

Ritsu halted for a second. But she moved on, not looking back.

'Good,' she said, 'Because now you're being genuine.'

* * *

Next on Revolution Pretty Cure…

'Ren, I regret that you and Ritsu have to turn out this way.'

'Hmph! I'm happy though! *sniff* Don't want to do episode previews with a rock. *sniff*'

'… Are you crying, Ren?'

'I am! *sniff* They're tears of joy! Ahaha! Ahahahaha! *cough cough*'

'… Anyhow, I have heard a rumour at your school.'

'What? That Noriduki Ritsu is an actual rock?'

'No.'

'That Noriduki Ritsu is an idiot whose hobby is ironing?'

'No.'

'That Noriduki Ritsu is too stupid to talk about the weather?'

'No. But it is, indeed, related to Ritsu. Word is that she abuses her prefect privileges for personal gain.'

'Justice served on Cure Justice! How ironic! Hahahahaha…'

'I must wonder though. Does she seem that kind of person to you?'

'… She's cruel and heartless and likes to break couples up because she's jealous, that I know for sure.'

'I suspect foul play.'

'I don't know~ I don't care~ I'm going to eat my tasty sandwich~'

'I shall go and investigate. Until next time!'

'Until next time!'

*munch*

'…'

* * *

Chapter updates:

\- [**Complete**] Opening

\- [Pending] Ren and Ritsu run into some classmates

\- [**Complete**] Justice's transformation

\- [**Complete**] Ending

\- [**Complete**] Episode preview

\- [Pending] Overall editing

* * *

[Please read again! *wink*]


End file.
